marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Jones
Jessica Jones is a former superheroine-turned private investigator suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, operating out of New York City. She runs Alias Investigations. Biography ''Jessica Jones "AKA Ladies Night" ''To be added "AKA Crush Syndrome" To be added "AKA It's Called Whiskey" To be added "AKA 99 Friends" To be added "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" To be added "AKA You're a Winner" To be added "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" To be added "AKA WWJD?" To be added "AKA Sin Bin" To be added "AKA 1,000 Cuts" To be added "AKA I've Got the Blues" To be added "AKA Take a Bloody Number" To be added "AKA Smile" To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Jessica has the capability for flight, but doesn't actually fly, as she cannot control it very well. She can use her power to jump several stories high, although she isn't very good at landing. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jessica has strength beyond that of a regular human, especially notable regarding her size. She was able to completely crush an alarm clock with a single hand when she tried to sleep off a hangover, lift a moving car and hit a man strongly enough to make him fly across the street. *'Enhanced Durability:' Jessica was able to withstand hits from Luke Cage as well as vicious assaults from Will Simpson/Nuke, without even fading out or appearing to be injured. *'Rapid Recovery:' Jessica augmented metabolism allows for a quick recovery from wounds. This is seen when she heals from many injuries over one night's rest. Relationships *Brian Jones - Father. *Alisa Jones - Mother. *Phillip Jones - Brother. *Trish Walker - Best friend. *Dorothy Walker - Adoptive Mother. *Jeryn Hogarth - Ally turned client and lawyer. *Luke Cage - Love interest and ally. *Claire Temple - Ally. *Malcolm Ducasse - Neighbor. *Ruben - Neighbor. *Robyn - Neighbor. *Kilgrave - Enemy. *Hope Shlottman - Client. *Bob Shlottman - Client. *Barbara Shlottman - Client *Audrey Eastman - Client turned enemy. *Carlo Eastman - Client turned enemy. *Will Simpson - Enemy through brainwashing turned ally and enemy. *Reva Connors - Victim through brainwashing. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **''Jessica Jones'' - Krysten Ritter and Elizabeth Cappuccino (young) ***Season 1 ****"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ****"AKA Crush Syndrome" ****"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ****"AKA 99 Friends" ****"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" ****"AKA You're a Winner" ****"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" ****"AKA WWJD?" ****"AKA Sin Bin" ****"AKA 1,000 Cuts" ****"AKA I've Got the Blues" ****"AKA Take a Bloody Number" ****"AKA Smile" ***Season 2 ****"TBA" **''Daredevil'' ***"Kinbaku" (Mentioned only) **''Luke Cage'' ***"Moment of Truth" (Mentioned only) ***"Suckas Need Bodyguards" (Mentioned only) ***"Blowin' Up the Spot" (Mentioned only) **''The Defenders'' - Krysten Ritter ***"Episode 1" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Jessica Jones'' "AKA Ladies Night" 101_11641.jpg 101_12071.jpg 101_13291.jpg 101_13411.jpg 101_13946.jpg 101_20966.jpg 101_21451.jpg 101_21981.jpg 101_22826.jpg 101_22736.jpg 101_32436.jpg "AKA Crush Syndrome" 102_06881.jpg 102_17881.jpg 102_18101.jpg 102_18536.jpg 102_18591.jpg 102_18806.jpg 102_19716.jpg 102_20136.jpg "AKA It's Called Whiskey" 103_22326.jpg 103_24336.jpg "AKA 99 Friends" "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" "AKA You're a Winner" "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" 107_09131.jpg 107_09791.jpg 107_10961.jpg "AKA WWJD?" "AKA Sin Bin" "AKA 1,000 Cuts" "AKA I've Got the Blues" "AKA Take a Bloody Number" "AKA Smile" Promotion and Filming Jessica Jones Stills 02.jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming.jpg Krysten Ritter Jessica Jones Filming.png Krysten Ritter Jessica Jones Filming 2.png AKA Jessica Jones filming 2 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 3 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 5 .jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 8.png AKA Jessica Jones filming 9.png Jessica_Jones_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos.jpg ''The Defenders'' To be added Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Agility Category:Defenders members